Archers bows have in modern times become considerably more complicated in structure and operation than the simple combination of a springy length of tough wood and a rawhide thong strung taut across the ends of the wooden bow. Modern bows are made in jointed sections having gears and pulley arrangements to make the bow stronger so as to provide higher velocities to the arrow but with less strength needed by the archer. Similarly, there are bow sights which have been developed for the archer to use in different methods of hunting. For example, the hunter may be on the ground or on an elevated platform in a tree, While on the ground, the hunter uses a pin sight which is adjusted to send an arrow into the target at a specific distance. Hunters may desire two or three of such sights on his bow so he may select the appropriate sight for the distance he judges his target to be. While on a tree platform, the pin sights are inaccurate, if they have been adjusted for ground level shooting. As a result, most hunters prefer a pendulum sight which swings by gravity to automatically adjust the trajectory regardless of whether the line of sight to the target is steeply downward or not so steeply downward.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bow sight bar having both stationary and pendulum bow sights which can be quickly and noiselessly changed from one to another. Other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.